The present invention relates to a device for carrying valuables and, more particularly, to such a device which can be removably secured to a pants hem-line or the like while positioned inside the pants or can be removably secured to the adjacent portion of the pocket in a coat or jacket in which it is positioned.
Although many different types of devices for carrying valuables, such as wallets or purses, have been used and have generally served the intended purpose, very few of these have been provided with suitable means for preventing or minimizing accidental loss or theft while being carried by a person in a pants, jacket or coat pocket. The carrying devices having means for preventing or minimizing accidental loss or theft have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have been bulky and thus difficult to handle and place in a pocket; PA1 2. They have been complicated in construction and thus difficult to manufacture; PA1 3. They have been expensive; PA1 4. They have been unattractive in appearance; PA1 5. Because of the size of the security means, they have had very little room for carrying valuables; PA1 6. They have been uncomfortable to the user while carried in a pants pocket or the like; and/or PA1 7. They have been unreliable in operation and subject to failure.
A need has arisen, therefore, for a simple, reliable and inexpensive device for carrying valuables which prevents or minimizes accidental loss or theft, and which can be carried in a secure manner inside pants or in a coat or jacket pocket. The carrying device of the present invention meets this need and is not subject to any of the aforementioned disadvantages.